


waldeinsamkeit

by usingmyoxygen (keithsforeheadtattoo)



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Gen, References to Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keithsforeheadtattoo/pseuds/usingmyoxygen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Waldeinsamkeit: (German) The feeling of being alone in the woods.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>post-canon drabble; melchior reminisces about moritz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	waldeinsamkeit

you'd known from the instant ilse had pointed out the spot to you -- a brief, almost timid mention amidst the anecdote you'd been waiting weeks to hear -- that you're going to wander out there some night soon. you've begun to partake more and more in the drunken nights priapia seems to brim with, and alcohol combined with fits of fatalistic apathy has bestowed upon you the new habit of lengthy post-midnight walks. 

it's less than a week after she tells you about the place that you set out to find it. staggering through the woods in near-total darkness proves a task, and it takes you hours to reach your destination, but before the sky begins to lighten you find it: a small clearing in the woods, certainly the shadow-bogged sister of the one ilse had described before. 

your heart stops a little at the sight of it; at the idea that you're standing now where he might've been when he pulled the trigger.

you toe aside a crackling pile of brush and lay in the clearing, watching the sky, for some indeterminate amount of time -- an hour, perhaps; a day; the scant, remaining dregs of your childhood.

you still think only of him. 

even here, in the place you had thought might uproot at least some measure of the heaviness that's dogged you for weeks, it feels the same. 

he might have pulled the trigger here, but that doesn't matter anymore, in the same way few things have mattered since the moment you'd found out your best friend had been found dead in the woods with his father's pistol in his hand.

you stand and brush yourself off, heading back to ilse's in the devastating and relieving knowledge that wherever moritz is now, it's far from here.


End file.
